People Change
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: Quatre is turned into a werewolf, this started as a serious fic but than was humourous again by chapter 6. please R&R 7th chapter up. by Rori
1. stale memories

People Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing Duo starts laughing hysterically at the crestfallen me

Chapter 1: stale memories

A/n: this is my first attempt at a non-humor based story. Please be nice.

Quatre was looking throughout all the lands for some kind of purpose. He had been feeling out of place back home. He was unneeded; he was only slowing Relena down in her peace efforts. He had traveled deep into the jungle.

He spent the whole day looking for some purpose in I life, finally he went to bed but there was someone already in his bed! Dorothy!

"What are you doing in my bed?" Quatre shouted at the sleeping Dorothy.

She immediately woke up. When she saw Quatre she gave him a wry smile and said, "Oh silly boy! There's no war to keep me occupied and quite simply I got bored and decided it was nigh time that I checked up on the noble blondie." With this said Dorothy decided it was time to cut to the chase. She turned to look at Quatre and two fangs emerged from her upper gums.

Quatre screamed and Dorothy was by his side in an instant, kissing his neck. Quatre tried desperately to push her away. He felt pinpricks of pain in his neck. "Don't move it'll all be over in a minute," purred Dorothy. Quatre was by this time terrified. She didn't suck his blood however as soon as she punctured his skin she took a step back and lifted her wrist to her mouth and swiftly sliced the vain with her own teeth. She stepped toward Quatre and pressed her bleeding wrist to his bleeding neck. He felt a tingle than he slapped her away.

"What're trying to do to me!" asked Quatre grabbing a towel to wipe the blood of his neck.

"Now you can come with me," said Dorothy satisfied, "I was turned into a werewolf a month ago now you can be a werewolf with me." Quatre gasped in terror, he had heard of werewolves, of course he had, but he had never believed the tales till this moment.

It was too much for Quatre to handle, he had already lost a significant amount of blood by this time, and he passed out. Before he fell to the floor Dorothy ran forward and caught him. ((Sort of like Relena and Heero at the end of Endless Waltz)) she placed him on the bed and walked out of the tent for a breath of fresh air. Exactly one month ago she had been turned, tomorrow the moon would be full and she hoped to run through these forests with Quatre, truly free. She closed her eyes and thought how perfect everything would be once she explained things to Quatre. Becoming a werewolf was what Dorothy considered to be the best thing that had ever happened to her. At first she had been scared and angry. But than she felt the pure power of being a werewolf, nothing in her life till that point matched it. Dorothy sighed and let her body reform into that of a she-wolf shook herself and went to hunt.

That night Quatre had horrible dreams of him tearing everything around him to pieces, it was like being controlled by the zero system, but magnified almost to the breaking point. One half of Quatre saw blood, and wanted more, the other resisted until it too gave in.


	2. realization

Chapter 2: realization

A/n: my descriptions are kinda lame and I know it. You try describing what's happening; it's not easy I assure you. 

Quatre woke in a cold sweat wondering if it was all a dream. He felt his neck and felt no raw flesh. He sighed in relief and decided that he should watch the foods he was eating. He started to whistle a tune, trying to cheer himself up. He got dressed quickly and glanced in the mirror to fix his hair. He was a bout to turn away when he saw a small scar on his collarbone which hadn't been there the day before. He hesitantly reached out to touch it. Even under his feather-light touch the second he touched it his whole neck felt like it erupted in fire. Quatre gasped in pain as he tried to calm his spinning head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a gentle voice behind him.

Quatre spun to face them it was Dorothy. 

"What have you done to me?!" Quatre screamed at her.

"Someone needs to take chill pill." Commented Duo coming up behind Dorothy. 

Quatre started to boil over at this comment. "Shut up Duo you have no idea what's happening here!" Quatre barked at Duo. Quatre's knees began to wobble uncontrollably, to Quatre it felt as if his limbs were changing shape. Dorothy looked worried and ran over to him.

"Not yet Quatre, I still have to explain!" said Dorothy trying to calm him down. 

"Are you sure Q is all right? He's acting really strange." commented Duo.

"I told you he was acting strange!" exclaimed Dorothy, "that's why I brought you here"

"Very true but this is a lot stranger than I've ever seen him act."

Quatre looked back and forth between Dorothy and Duo, trying to find some way to escape. Quatre's eyes were glazed in fever and his head was spinning, he fell to the ground, hands clutching his head. Images span in front of him. Dorothy, Duo, the forest, all mixing together. Quatre's head felt like it was going to explode. He felt his bones shifting place and his head elongate. He was ¾ wolf by this time and Duo seeing this happening was freaking out. 

"What the hell his going on?!" Duo shouted at Dorothy. Dorothy sighed and decided having Duo here was more trouble than it was worth. She turned to face him the twitching Quatre at her feet. She approached and whacked him hard at the back of his neck. Duo fell to the ground, unconscious. She had meant to kill him but changed her mind at the last minute. If she killed Duo, Quatre would never trust her. She sighed and turned back to Quatre who was completely wolf by this time, and horribly tangled in his clothes. Dorothy giggled when she saw Quatre all tangled in his clothes than knelt down to untangle him. He tried to avoid her touch but he couldn't get away. She quickly untangled him and threw his clothes on the bed. Quatre was a huge amber colored wolf with a darker amber face. Dorothy took a moment to marvel at the beauty of the wolf before allowing her body to transform. She felt the power race through her blood, and yipped in joy. Quatre gave her an odd look before his wolf instincts took over. He smelt a human, still alive, but he could tell by the pace off its heart it was unconscious. He bounded over to the limp form of Duo and was about to eat him when Dorothy knocked him away. Quatre growled, angry at being knocked away from his future meal. 

"Not humans." Purred Dorothy aware if Quatre ever found out he had eaten a human, especially Duo, he would probably commit suicide. Of course Dorothy had already eaten several humans and felt little remorse but she knew Quatre would feel differently. "Come let's find something better than him" yipped Dorothy reasonably. 

Quatre's wolf side still desperately wanted to eat Duo but something in Dorothy's voice convinced him not to. Dorothy walked out of the tent and Quatre followed. They hunted for ours having a wonderful time than when they were full they started to play violent games. 

Duo started to wake out of his deep sleep. He groggily opened his eyes and found himself looking into two orbs of fire. He jumped back and he saw what had been staring at him. It was a huge amber wolf, tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth. As soon as Duo moved the wolf bounded toward him and licked his forehead playfully. An elegant she-wolf came up behind him and nipped his ear. He leapt in the air in surprise, than turned and tackled her. She fell to the ground, an odd sound emerging from her throat, it sounded like laughter. The she-wolf started to change, and soon she was fully human and laughing hysterically, it was Dorothy. Duo had never seen Dorothy so happy before. The amber wolf looked confused and laid down beside Dorothy, gazing up at her quizzically. 

"Come on you dope change back." Dorothy said to Quatre. Quatre just shook his head got up and walked over to Duo. Something in Quatre changed drastically. 

He approached Duo snarling, saliva dripping from his snout. Dorothy ran over to Quatre, trying to stop him, he turned and bit her arm fiercely. Dorothy fell backward truly afraid. She had always liked Quatre because he was kind and considerate, so unlike her. Now it truly dawned on her the extent of what she had done. She had created a monster, maybe one worse than herself. Her arm was bleeding intensely; it was starting to heal, but slowly. Quatre again started to advance on Duo.

Quatre's POV:

'The human reeked of fear. It was overwhelming. I'm sure I knew this puny human from somewhere I just couldn't place it. It doesn't matter however. His fear was intoxicating it seeped into my nose and begged me to eat it. Enticing as it was I could remember Dorothy's stern words, 'not humans'. I don't know why but something doesn't seem right about killing the tiny thing. So it seemed I would have to spare this human. The human his looking at me trying to smile at me despite his fear, he is saying a name, mine I realize. Suddenly it all fell into place. I'm Quatre; he is Duo, my copilot and good friend. I taste blood in my mouth. Dorothy's blood I recall. My body starts to shake uncontrollably, shifting and changing.' 

Quatre changed back into a human, and lay retching on the forest floor. Dorothy looked at him seething with anger. She swiftly started to change into her wolf form, but this time it was different her back arched and her snout longer, she was no longer a beautiful she-wolf; she was now the thing of nightmares. Once she was fully transformed she lunged at Quatre, who was naked and continuing to puke. She grabbed his leg in between her powerful jaws and clamped down hard. Quatre screamed in pain and anguish. Dorothy started shaking Quatre around like he was a rag doll. Blood splattered everywhere. Dorothy flung Quatre into Duo and they both tumbled painfully. Quatre's skin was in shreds but already starting to heal. Dorothy's body started to convulse, as if something underneath was trying to get out. 


	3. friends?

Chapter 3: friends? 

Duo looked from Quatre to Dorothy, and back again. He had made up his mind. He was gonna get Quatre and get the hell outta here. He scooped Quatre into his arms and started to run. He ran, and ran until he finally found were Heero, Trowa and Wufei were camped. They had been with Duo, looking for Quatre before Dorothy had come for Duo. 

"guys!!" he yelled desperately.

All his copilots ran out of their tents and saw Duo, carrying the unconscious Quatre. 

Heero was the first to recover from the sight of the bloody Quatre. "Wufei get the first aide kit, quickly!"

"no, no, time" stammered Duo, "she'll follow. Get in the car!"

the pilots realized this was no time to ask questions, grabbed their stuff and threw it in the car. Heero jumped in the drivers seat, Duo in passenger, and Quatre, Wufei and Trowa in the back. Wufei quickly started to patch up Quatre's wounds as best as they could. 

"What happened?" asked Heero anxiously. 

"Dorothy and Quatre are wolves" stammered Duo uncertainly.

"What?!" asked Heero.

"I don't know. They changed into wolves and back again. But Dorothy was different this time—she – she was vicious, and Quatre almost attacked me then he changed back. She was going to kill him."

Wufei suddenly noticed that all Quatre's wounds had healed up. Now the only trace of them was the puddles of blood. Trowa noticed also. 

"His scratches have healed." Wufei whispered unbelievingly. 

Quatre suddenly regained consciousness. He leapt away from his copilots into the trunk of the car. He felt out of control. His head was spinning and his limbs felt like they were on fire. He was changing back into a wolf. 

The pilots watched dumbfounded as they saw Quatre's limbs change shape and size. Amber fur sprouted up all over his body. Quatre howled in agony.

"JESUS CHRIST!" screamed Heero when he saw what was happening. The car screeched to a halt.

Quatre snarled at his assembled friends and leapt at Wufei, who happened to be closest. Before Quatre could bite him however Trowa whacked him in the back of the head with the first aide kit. Wufei took the opportunity to clamp his hands over Quatre's jaws, so he couldn't bite anyone. Duo grabbed some bandage tape and wrapped it securely around Quatre's jaws. Quatre struggled with rabid ferocity but was soon overpowered by his friends. They tied his fore legs to his back legs, and put more tape around his mouth. 

The guys sat trying to regain their breath. 

Duo took a deep breath and was about to say something when he smelt something unusual. "Hey guys what's that smell?" Duo asked. Wufei sniffed the air and quickly covered his nose with a sleeve. The others noticed the smell too, but before they could say something Quatre changed back. 

"Drive!" said Quatre through the tape, "it's the smell of blood"

Heero looked into the rearview mirror he could see the lean form of Dorothy, "Shit!" he exclaimed, he quickly put the petal to the metal and they were driving again.

Wufei took the tape off Quatre's mouth but when he was about to take it off his arms Quatre said, "no keep me tied! I could change back at any time" 

So Wufei grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Quatre's shoulders. Quatre smiled weakly in appreciation. 

They drove in silence for several minutes until Heero asked, "Quatre what has happened to you?"

Quatre closed his eyes and began his tale… 

"As you know I've been traveling around the world, but what you don't know is I was traveling to find some sort of purpose. Yesterday I had explored the forest all day and when I came back Dorothy was in my bed. When she woke up she had fangs and before I could do anything she was by my side biting my neck. She than slit her wrist on her fangs and pressed it to my wound. This morning when I woke up I thought it was all a dream, but I still had a scar on my neck" Quatre moved his head so they could see the scar. "Than Duo came and I don't remember the rest" said Quatre unhappily.

Heero nodded that he understood than asked Duo, "what happened next?"

((I'm gonna be a lazy authoress now because you know what happened so there's no need for me to type it out.)) 

When Duo finished the guys sat in silence.

The silence continued the rest of the drive. Finally a largish house came into view. It was Wufei's house. They had gone here because it was the closest. Heero pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. They all sat there for a minute. Trowa suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. He quickly cut Quatre's bonds, this time Quatre didn't protest. Quatre pulled the blanket closer to himself. Wufei opened his door and walked up to the house. He pulled his house keys out of his pocket, picked out the right key than opened the door. He looked back into the car before he walked in, he left the door open. The other guys sat for another couple seconds before getting out and walking up to the house. Inside they could faintly smell burning incense and could hear the murmur of voices. Wufei's house was decorated with Chinese paintings and the furniture was futons, low tables and a couple of rice mats ((not quite sure what would be found in a Chinese house but you get the general drift.)) Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre stood there looking around when a door opened. Naomi (Wufei's wife) emerged followed by Wufei. 

"Hi guys, I hear you've had a bad time. I made some dinner but I wasn't expecting Shinigami, so I don't think it will be enough." Said Naomi with a glance at Duo. 

Duo smiled proudly.

"Why don't you guys take showers while I make some more food. You guys smell really bad!" continued Naomi, wrinkling her nose. 

It was decided that Quatre should take a shower first since he was covered in blood. Wufei gave Quatre some clean clothes out of a nearby closet, they fit Quatre a little big but they would suffice. 

Once they had all cleaned up they went into the dining room for dinner. The pilots (excluding Wufei) were a little surprised when Naomi brought out 3 huge pizzas.

"I thought we were going to have Chinese." Said Duo 

"I'm sick of Chinese food." Said Naomi, "I'm not dissing my culture or anything but eating it every day gets rather boring."

Duo nodded in approval. They than all dug in, except for Quatre. Duo looked slightly concerned at Quatre's lack of appetite, "aren't you gonna eat anything Quatre?"

"I'm not hungry." Said Quatre quietly. Nobody else commented on the subject. 

After dinner Wufei showed each of them their rooms and they all went to sleep, leaving the mess from dinner on the table. 


	4. containment

Chapter 4: containment

Disclaimer: do I look like the kind of person who owns anything, let alone Gundam Wing? Don't answer that!

A/n: there's nothing to say so I won't say anything.

Heero woke up bright and early at 5:00am exactly, he didn't want to wake up the other pilots just yet so he took out his laptop and started typing. 

Wufei woke up at 9:00am, Naomi was already awake and reading a science fiction book. 

"Good morning Wufeikins" said Naomi to bother him.

Wufei raised an eyebrow at the use of the name 'Wufeikins' but just shook his head and got out of bed. 

Duo woke at 10:30 with a splitting headache. He got up and hobbled down the hall to Quatre's room, who had always given Duo an aspirin when need be. He didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. Duo could see Quatre curled up under the covers, which was odd since Quatre was always awake before Duo.

"Get up Quatre, it's 10:30." Said Duo pulling the covers off the bed.

Sitting on the bed was the amber wolf, a.k.a. Quatre. Duo stopped pulling the covers and slowly backed away from the sleeping wolf. 

There was a light knock at the door and Naomi poked her head in the room. "Breakfast will be ready-" Naomi stopped when she saw the wolf. Wufei, had of course, told her Quatre was a werewolf but Naomi had been expecting a ginger snaps kind of werewolf ((for those of you who don't know ginger snaps is a very good werewolf movie, in which the werewolves don't look absolutely fake like every other werewolf movie)) but Quatre was a majestic wolf. Suddenly a crash was heard in the next room and someone was heard ranting in Chinese. Quatre leapt to his feet, saw Duo, and growled. Duo sprinted to the door knocking Naomi and himself to the floor. Quatre barked furiously. Duo kicked the door shut before Quatre could come through. He remembered Naomi and walked over to help her up. Wufei and Trowa ran in from the next room to see what was wrong. Crashing sounds came from inside the room and the sound of ripping material. 

"We've gotta find a way to fix this." Said Duo loudly. 

"Might already have one." Said Heero walking out of his room.

"What do you mean?" asked Trowa.

"Gundanium is a strong pure metal, as you know. In all the myths silver weapons have killed werewolves. Silver is a pure metal also, but not nearly as strong as Gundanium. I am thinking that if he as Gundanium piercing it should be able to quell, or completely stop his werewolf attacks." Said Heero. ((A/n: I don't know much about Gundanium so just bear with me and pretend that is all true.)) 

"Were will we get a ring made of Gundanium?" asked Naomi. 

"Apparently there was a group of hippies who right after the war ended had body piercing done with rings made of scraps of Gundanium to show that we didn't need Gundanium for Gundams any more."

"Someone's been doing their homework." Said Duo 

"But even with that, where will we get a hold of one of these Gundanium rings?" asked Wufei 

"They sell them at most gift shops." Answered Heero, "While you guys were sleeping I found the location of the nearest gift shop and bought several of these rings" Heero pulled a plastic bag, filled with little round rings, out of his pocket. "We'll give him the piercing after breakfast."

Everyone seemed to think this was a good idea so they sat down to breakfast. About Halfway through the meal Quatre came in, shame faced. 

"I'm so sorry Wufei, Naomi. I'll pay for the damage I've done." He said politely. 

"It's not your fault Quatre." Said Naomi, trying to cheer him up. This had the exact opposite effect on Quatre. 

"I can't keep doing this." Said Quatre angrily.

"We might have found a way to fix it." Said Heero.

Quatre looked up at Heero in surprise.

Heero than explained what he planed to do.

Quatre looked a little frightened at the prospect of having a piercing, but since there was no other way he agreed. They cleaned up the dishes and went into the living room. Quatre sat down and the guys tied his arms to the chair in case he turned into a wolf. 

Naomi was going to be the one to pierce, since she had done this before with her little sisters.

"What's he gonna get pierced?"

"Just his ear for now." Said Heero.

"Ok, that I can do." Said Naomi, she tried to smile reassuringly at Quatre but it didn't help much. 

She positioned herself near Quatre's head and said, "It really doesn't hurt all that much." She grabbed the sanitized needle and without a second thought plunged it into Quatre's right ear lobe.

Quatre bit his lip as Naomi quickly put the Gundanium ring in his ear. 

"All done!" said Naomi proudly, wiping the little bit of blood off Quatre's ear with a cotton ball.

"Cool! Now all you need is green hair and you'll be on your way to being a punk." Said Duo cheerfully.

Quatre allowed himself to smile and said, "guess you're right Duo." 

"Do you feel any different?" asked Wufei.

"Not really" said Quatre 

They all looked slightly worried but they swallowed their worries, and tried to decide on something to do.

Wufei, Naomi, and Quatre all wanted to meditate. Duo wanted to play Crash Team Racer with someone, who ended up being Trowa. Heero wanted to research werewolves more extensively. They all went to do what they wanted. 

The day passed without event and soon they were all off to sleep again.

Quatre sat on his bed rocking in fear. He had spent the majority of his day fixing everything that he had broken but now that everything was fixed he had nothing to occupy his mind. He started nervously pushing his bangs out of his face. They kept poking him in the eye. Quatre was getting very frustrated, his fingernails started to lengthen into menacing claws. He ripped at his bangs and locks of blonde hair fell to the ground. Amber fur started to grow up his arms like ripples in a pond. 

"I'm not going to change, I'm not going to change." Quatre repeated to himself over and over. He started nervously scratching at his arms leaving long streaks of blood with no scratches underneath. The scratches healed almost as soon as he made them. Quatre didn't even notice his claws were breaking through the skin. A pale ray of moonlight fell through Quatre's window and on to his forehead. Quatre felt himself calm down and his claws retracted into his fingers without a trace and the fur started to thin out. Moonlight seemed to have the opposite effect on him than in all the legends. The moonlight sang through his veins, lulling him into slumber. Quatre reached up a hand to touch his earring than finally fell asleep.


	5. moon dark

Chapter 5: moon dark 

disclaimer: again I say me don't own

A/N: this chapter is very short but the next one will come very soon.

Quatre started to awaken in the middle of the night. he slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into two beautiful eyes.

"Anya?" asked Quatre groggily. ((Anya is Quatre's wife. and just so you know Heero marries Renee', Duo and Elizabeth, Trowa and Christine, Wufei and Naomi.))

"What'd you do to your hair?" asked Anya, noticing Quatre's 'trimmed' bangs.

Quatre reached up his hand to touch his hair. Anya suddenly noticed Quatre's earring.

"what's going on Quatre?"

"Didn't they tell you?" Quatre wondered how the heck he was going to tell Anya about his new werewolf ness.

"Tell me what?!"

"Um, Anya I've been turned into something dangerous." stammered Quatre.

"You don't look dangerous."scoffed Anya. 

"Anya just go ask Duo, he'll tell you." Quatre felt something move in his spine, as if it were shifting position.

"Quatre stop being such a coward and tell me!" 

"Anya go now!" pleaded Quatre, "I'm changing into the monster, get out and lock the door!" Quatre felt his jaws, once again, elongate. "GO!" bellowed Quatre.

In the semidarkness Anya could not see the changes in her husband, "monster?" Quatre fell to his knees, willing the changes away. No such luck. Anya ran past him to the window and flung it open so she could see better, moonlight flooded the room. she saw Quatre, tail, snout, ears, some fur, fangs. Anya gasped and backed away. Quatre shuddered and twitched than flung himself into the closet. Anya looked into the darkness and could hear Quatre's shaking breaths. Anya backed into the corner of the room, her eyes fixed on the dark closet. 

Only growls broke the otherwise complete silence. Anya grabbed a lamp and held it close to her in case he attacked her. 'it's Quatre he wont hurt me, no of course he wont. what's happened to him?' her thoughts were cut short when she looked back at the closet. the moonlight just barely reflected off a set of fangs. Quatre's snout slowly came into the light, and Anya could see the evil fire in Quatre's eyes, which seemed to float in the air. the rest of Quatre's head came into view, followed by torso and tail. he slowly approached Anya, step by slow step. growling in hunger. the moonlight in the room suddenly flared twice as bright, and Quatre stopped dead in his tracks. the pale moonlight flowed through Quatre with more beauty than any composition written by Mozart, more flowing than the swift Mississippi river, more pure than freshly fallen snow. Quatre felt like he was floating in a small boat in the middle of a world covered in water. Anya stared at Quatre as he slowly turned back into a human. suddenly the door flung open. on the other side was Wufei and Niomi armed with a tranquilizing gun and club. Niomi saw Anya sitting in the corner staring at her husband. Niomi dropped the club and ran to her side. Wufei grabbed a blanket and threw it over Quatre's limp form. they heard footsteps approaching the door. Elizabeth poked her head through the door (she arrived at the house with Anya, Christine, and Renne') 

The guys took the time to explain Quatre's situation to the girls. they all nodded that they understood and went back to sleep. (Anya slept on the couch) 


	6. oops

Chapter 6: Oops

Disclaimer: again I type one of these stupid things... I own nothing!!

A/N: I added this because I thought it would be a cute little thing in the middle of Quatre's troubles. This is just me having a little humorous chapter

The next morning Niomi awoke with her mind set. Today was the day she would tell Wufei! After he had his morning cup of tea of course. 

Wufei awoke and smelt the scent of tea wafting enticingly through the air. Wufei got out of bed and, still half asleep, walked into the kitchen. Niomi was making tea for herself and Wufei (no one else was awake yet, or so they thought.)

"Good morning Wufei!" said Niomi cheerfully.

"Hello" muttered Wufei, still intent on the cup of tea. Niomi sighed and handed him a cup of tea. He gulped it all down at once than started on his second cup. 

Niomi watched him nervously while sipping her tea. She had already thoroughly planned out what she was going to say next. 

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Wufei wondered.

He sat his cup down on the table and yawned. "I'm still really tired, I think I'll go back to sleep-" 

"No! I have to talk to you." Insisted Niomi.

"What is it?" he asked while taking a bite out of a biscuit

"Wufei I'm going to have a baby." stammered Niomi. 

Wufei started to choke on the biscuit, and fell out of his chair, clutching his throat. Niomi ran over to him but before she could perform the Heimlich Duo ran in from the other room and quickly helped his choking comrade.

Wufei sat on the floor breathing deeply and Duo slapped his back. 

"Way to go Wu-man you gonna be a daddy!" congratulated Duo. Wufei glared at Duo. Niomi wished she could disappear. Telling Wufei had been hard enough and now she realized the other pilots would find out also.

"Duo, go away!" growled Wufei.

"Oh you want some time to discuss! I shall leave." Duo walked back to his room to tell Elizabeth. 

Wufei turned to look at Niomi. "How long have you known?" 

"One month " Niomi confessed

"Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" asked Wufei softly.

"You were so busy." said Niomi, "and the whole thing with Quatre"

Meanwhile...

"Heero there's something I need to tell you" said Renee' 

Heero briefly looked up from his laptop so he could glance at her "What?" he asked.

"Hush Heero can you please put the laptop away for a minute! This is really important."

Heero sighed and closed his laptop, he suddenly remembered something Duo had said all those years ago, "anything at all for the one you love..." 

Renne' took a deep breath and was considering not telling him until she remembered the promise she made to Niomi. 

~Flashback~

"Oh wow I cant' believe it we're both going to have children!" said Niomi when Elizabeth told her, "did you tell Heero yet?" 

"No." said Renne'

"Promise you'll tell him tomorrow and I'll tell Wufei."

"Promise"

~Flashback over~

"I'm pregnant"

The perfect soldier didn't move a muscle. He blinked and asked "how long have you known?"

"Two days" answered Renne' 

Meanwhile again... 

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" asked Wufei. 

"It's a girl." said Niomi

"A girl," muttered Wufei in astonishment. 

"We have to decide on a name" prodded Niomi

"Uhh..." 

"I was thinking Mulan would be nice. What do you think?"

"It's perfect" said Wufei with a smile. Niomi smiled at him.

Suddenly an almost dead looking Anya hobbled into the kitchen, "Is there any coffee?" she asked when she saw Wufei and Niomi. 

"Of course." said Niomi getting up to show her the location of the coffee. 

Anya downed three cups of coffee in a stunning 2.5 minutes. Duo and Elizabeth walked into the room and grabbed a cup of coffee. Elizabeth congratulated Wufei and Niomi. Wufei looked like he wanted to sink into the floor, Niomi glared at Duo for several seconds and then went back to drinking her tea. 

They heard a loud thump from Heero's room, and Wufei took this opportunity to leave the room and see what was wrong. He flung open the door and saw Heero sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Renne' was kneeling beside him, trying to see what was wrong. Niomi ran in behind Wufei saw Renne' and smiled. "So this is how the perfect soldier reacts to the prospect of having kids." commented Niomi. Wufei looked startled and glanced at Niomi then Renne' than back again. 

They heard a loud yawn behind them, and there was Quatre. "Good morning." said Quatre sleepily as he walked past the open door toward the kitchen. There was one InuYasha type ear on the left side of his head. His right ear, the one with the Gundanium ring, was perfectly normal. He didn't seem to notice. He walked into the kitchen and started to make himself a cup of Chai tea. Anya started to say good morning than she noticed the ear...

They heard a giggle in the next room and Christine and Trowa came into the room. "Good morning-! Oh my god Quatre what's with your ear!" exclaimed Christine when she noticed. Quatre reached up to touch his ear. Niomi, Wufei, Renne', and Heero walked in from the next room. Heero looked very embarrassed. 

"So, Wu-pu what was that noise?" 

Wufei's eye twitched and Niomi decided to answer for him, "Heero passed out."

"What from?!" exclaimed Duo in amazement

"Um, unexpected information." stammered Renne' 

"What kind of information?" asked Anya

"Renne' is pregnant." said Heero stoically.

"To many parents in this room!" exclaimed Duo, "I mean first Niomi and Wufei, now you two. What is this world coming to when former Gundam pilots reproduce at this astonishing rate!"

Everyone stared at Duo. O_O'

"Well I mean Quatre's a frigging werewolf! You'd think people would spend their time trying to find a cure instead of-" Duo was cut short when Heero gave him his best death glare.

"Hush Duo I was meaning to tell you..." said Elizabeth

Duo quickly turned to face her, "you have got to be kidding me."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" exclaimed Duo happily. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped and looked afraid.

Wufei looked at the other females and said, "Anyone else want to tell each other something while we're on the topic?"

Anya gulped and said, "me."

Quatre looked at her, wide eyed. He ran over and gave her a hug. The other pilots did the same with their wives.

"Trowa you better get busy unless you want our kids to be a lot older than yours." joked Duo. 

Christine turned a brilliant shade of crimson at this comment. Everyone else just sweat dropped and felt sorry for Christine and Trowa.

"Uh, I think we should get back to Quatre's problem." said Trowa, trying to change the subject.

"Seeing how his other ear is normal I think we should pierce his belly button. Since it's the center of the body it should be strong enough to spread to the rest of the body." said Heero reasonably. 

Quatre looked positively petrified at the thought of a belly button piercing.

They decided that now was better than later and walked into Quatre's room. Heero and Wufei tied his arms securely to the bedpost and exposed his belly button. Anya was going to be the piercer this time. She gingerly took the sterilized needle and quickly stuck it through the skin. Quatre did his best not to yell, and managed to stay still.

Finally Anya was done and they untied Quatre. Quatre stood up smiling weakly. They all heard a growl come from Quatre's stomach; they slowly started to back away. Quatre suddenly clutched his stomach in pain, he winced as he felt something move around. He started to vomit uncontrollably. His vomit was the color of blood. Anya tried to run to him, but was restrained by Duo, Renne', and Wufei. They all stood watching as Quatre started to glow like a light bulb. ((kinda like that one episode where Heero was glowing)) the glow became stronger and Quatre started to vomit up fur and small chunks of bone. Duo looked like he was gonna barf, and the others looked slightly green. Finally Quatre was finished barfing and he lay on the floor shivering.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter and please press the beautiful review button. I'm pathetic...

Wufei: Yes, you are a weak onna!

Rori: SHUT UP! *eye twitches and begins to tear out air in annoyance*

Wufei: Try and make me baka onna

Rori: *grabs Wufei's katana and begins to chase him with it*


	7. almost over

Sorry to leave those who are actually reading this in suspense so long. This is really short I'm sorry I'll update again really soon. I think the next chapter might be the last…  
  
Chapter ?  
  
"What the hell is happening?!" whispered Duo.  
  
No body answered Duo's question. They all watched Quatre, ready to run if he showed any sign of aggression  
  
Quatre started to shift into the wolf. He growled and lunged at the group.   
  
They all tried to run away and were successful in escaping Quatre's jaws, except Anya. Quatre growled menacingly and shook his fur. He sat on his haunches and suddenly started to howl. His howls echoed through the house, making the very foundation shake. They were howls of sorrow and remorse.   
  
Everyone covered their ears in pain. Quatre continued to howl. They heard something crash through the woods outside the house. Quatre howled with a new ferocity.  
  
Something crashed into the wall from the outside. The wall creaked and groaned and finally collapsed onto the group. Plaster and brick fell onto them, knocking everyone but Quatre senseless. Standing above the wreckage was a huge female wolf, jaws back in a permanent snarl. This wolf had once been Dorothy Catalonia, but she had been completely morphed by her wolf blood and bitter heart.   
  
The werewolf blood had always been something molded by emotions and personality, passing through the generations by the jaws of those infected. It fed on fear happiness love hate the whole spectrum of powerful emotions.   
  
Quatre shook the dust and debris out of his pelt and looked around unhappily. His eyes landed on Anya, she was bleeding from the bite mark on her upper arm and unconscious with a large lump on her head   
  
Heero managed to come to his senses 'we have to get out of here' was the only thought that made it through the turmoil of his mind. 


End file.
